


Ridiculous Rumors

by MirageSand



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirageSand/pseuds/MirageSand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Ridiculous Rumors

Ridiculous Rumors(Persona 2 Hyper-Feminization)

Sumaru City is a fairly typical Japanese city except for one thing. Lately rumors were beginning to become reality causing all sorts of strange occurrences. The only ones capable of solving it were a number of teenagers granted incredible power. One of them, Tatsuya Suou was currently making his way back to his apartment. He was a bit nervous since he had heard that they were rumors circulating around him. Normally he wouldn’t care but in the cities current state it could be really bad. Tatsuya decided to worry about it the next day as he returned to his apartment. The rest of his day was rather uneventful until he went to get changed for bed. When he opened up his drawer he was shocked to be staring at a drawer filled with nightgowns, panties, and bras. Tatsuya despereately checked the other drawers only to find more lingerie and stockings. He went to his closet and while there was some boys clothes it was mostly filled with girls clothes. Dresses, skirts, heels, and blouses. Tatsuya couldn’t believe what kind of rumors were being spread about him. Did people think he was secretly a crossdresser?

Tatsuya sighed trying to think of what to do. He thought he could just go to bed in his uniform but his body refused. Instead it dragged him to the dresser and made him get changed into a baby blue nightgown with matching panties. Even with him being in private he still felt totally embarrassed and defeated. Tatsuya knew he would have to do something tomorrow as he went to bed.

Tatsuya wasn’t the only one who had to deal with strange rumors about them. One of his friends Eikichi was heading to his hideout so he could practice his music. One day he just knew he would be a world famous rockstar. And so every day he practiced so he could be the best he could be. When Eikichi got to his hideout he noticed that some things were off. “Where is my guitar!?” His instrument being gone was one of them as he feverishly searched the place. Eikichi was also confused by the weird setup in the place. He got curious and pushed a button which caused a big screen to start up. What shocked him most of all was the girly idol that popped on the screen. It was a music video for a popular idol with girly pop music blaring throughout the room. “What is this nonsense? It has no style like my beautiful music.”

Eikichi wanted to turn it off but instead found himself dancing against his will. He was beginning to copy the movements of the idol on the screen. Doing the ridiculous cutesy and girly moves and poses that she was. It made Eikichi sick but he was trapped in this sugary sweet nightmare emulating j-pop idols. Soon enough he was even practicing singing exactly like them. Eikichi wondered what he had learned to sing in such a high-pitched and feminine voice. Hours went by with him being forced to watch, listen, and study dozens of popular idols. Eikichi was glad when it was finally over. “I swear when I find the people responsible for this…..”When he was done venting his frustrations he headed home.

Tatsuya meanwhile woke up the next day eager to finally get out of this nightgown. He was incredibly annoyed to find he still had to wear panties plus a matching bra. Tatsuya didn’t even know how he was so easily able to get the lacy bra on. His only saving grace was he got to wear his regular school uniform but it was still possible for someone to see his panties or notice the bra through his shirt. There wasn’t much he could do so he went to school and hoped for the best. Once it was done Tatsuya knew he had to put a stop to the rumors before they got out of hand. He just needed to find the source of them. Looking around the city it wasn’t long before he found a group of girls gossiping quietly about him. Tatsuya went to ask them where they heard the rumors from and the girls stopped when the regconized him. They gave each other a quick glance and began to smirk. “Your lips look a bit chapped why don’t I help you with that.” One of the girls said as she pulled out a tube of pink lipstick. Tatsuya was horrified to find himself taking the tube with a girlish squeal and applying it. The girls went into a giggling fit at what they saw. “So the rumors are true! You really can’t resist any girly thing you are given.” Tatsuya knew he needed to escape but it was already too late. The girls distracted him with makeup like perfume and blush. Tatasuya was too busy applying it as the girls lured him to one of their apartments.

Once they got there, the girls wasted no time turning Tatsuya into their dress-up doll. “You will look so cute in this!” Tatsuya was powerless to stop himself from spending hours trying on dozens of girly outfits. However the moment he tried on his first dress he felt strangely happy. It was a lot more comfortable than he imagined. The more dresses he tried on the more he noted how soft they were.Tatsuya was surprised to hear a girlish giggle escape his lips while he admired the freedom of wearing a skirt. He even did a cute little twirl adoring the fabric gently brushing against his skin. Slowly he was getting just as into the dress-up session as the girls.After a while he had settled into a frilly white blouse with a tight pink skirt and heels while the girls gave his hair a feminine flair. They took tons of pictures of him which he happily posed for. When they began to take him outside to go to the mall he snapped out of his girlish trance. The thought of others seeing him like this bringing him to his senses. Tatsuya felt totally humiliated being in public like this with a group of girls constantly cooing over his look. Even worse was how he was taken from one girly store to the next seemingly without end. It was painful to admit but he was having a tough time not joining the girls on gushing over outfits. When he was finally free he returned home carrying over a dozen pink bags filled with clothes, makeup, and jewelry. Tatsuya sighed as had to now put even girlier clothes in his already stuffed closet and drawers. Still he felt a sense of longing and desire looking at the clothes he just couldn’t shake. He wondered how much worse the rumors were going to get now that he was dragged around town all dolled up/.

The next day Eikichi was finding some difficulties of his own. Once again he was forced to practice to girly idol songs for a bit. When it was done he thought he could go but his body took him to a strange door. “Where did that come from?”Opening it up he was shocked to find a colorful and cutesy room awaiting him. It seemed to have lots of cameras and recording equipment set up and ready to use. What really worried him was a rack of what appeared to be idol dresses off to the side. To his horror his body began to move towards them. “W-wait, no!” He couldn’t stop himself from grabbing a hyper frilly blue and white idol minidress. Eikichi got the rest of the outfit before moving into a dressing room which had a bathroom connected. He hopped into the shower applying all sorts of feminine haircare and skincare products leaving his skin and hair soft and smooth. He hated the sweet floral scent he was forced to give himself but even worse was putting on his new outfit. Lacy panties and bras followed by that ridiculous dress. White stockings and flared gloves along with heeled boots that matched his dress. Eikichi didn’t understand why everything he wore needed cute little hearts and bows. Once he was dressed he sat down at the vanity and removed his dark blue hair dye. He quickly replaced it with a girlier bright blue and styled it into a cute style. For extra humiliation Eikichi found himself attaching some bows and heart shaped clips into it. Next up was makeup which started with attacking bright blue fake nails and using all sorts of lotions and powders. Eikichi used some bright blue lipstick and even added heart shaped blush.

Eikichi wanted to vomit seeing such an adorably girly face staring back at him. He wondered how much worse it was going to get as he went back to the camera setup. Before he knew it he turned on the recording with his face immediately taking on a cutesy smile. “Eiko here! I poured my love into a new song and I hope it will bring love to all of you♥” Eikichi couldn’t believe the sickeningly sweet voice that came out of his mouth. He found himself picking up a mic and starting to sing and dance for the video. The moment he began to sing, his mind started to clear. Eikichi couldn’t think of anything but his song, pouring all of his passion into it. He was filled with emotions while his heart surged with girlish feelings. Eikichi had never felt so blissful in his life as the whole world disappeared. When it was over he just stood there with a content smile for a few minutes until he remembered what was going on. Without thinking he quickly uploaded the video and Eikichi was baffled at what he saw. “When did all this happen!?” Somehow he had become a very popular web idols with millions of views on each of hundreds of videos. Eikichi just hoped this wouldn’t ruin his chances of being a rockstar. At the same time he did feel oddly proud seeing how successful he was and he really couldn’t consider stopping or deleting him. It would let his fans down…..

Eikichi wasn’t the only one who had a new job. It all started when Tatsuya woke up nearly being blinded by what he saw. He didn’t remember his room being so pink and fluffy before. Not to mention all the giant stuffed animals littering his bed. Tatsuya got out of bed and went to get changed. It was Sunday so he at least could stay home even if it was going to be in girly clothes. As he was getting dressed something seemed off though. Tatsuya put on a cute catgirl waitress outfit he had not seen in his closet before not to mention a bright red wig. He was even more confused to find himself walking out of his apartment somewhere. He wondered where he was going until he stopped in front of a very popular cosplay café. Tatsuya had a horrible feeling as he entered which was confirmed with a cute girl approaching him. “Just in time for your shift Tatsuko-chan! The boys will love you.” Shift? Tatsuya wondered when and how he got a job here but his body didn’t care. He went around taking orders and serving food like it was the most natural thing in the world. What really bothered him was how cutesy he was acting to the point of calling the customers ‘master”. Tatsuya tried to think of how wrong it was but each time he felt a wave of pink pulse through his mind. It made it so hard to think about complicated things. It was so much easier to serve, obey, and be cute…..

Tatsuya was trying so hard to fight off the dumb, adorable smile on his face. It was so tough though with everyone constantly telling him how cute he looked. He had to admit he was pretty cute though…. Tatsuya always wore the most adorable and girly outfits possible. Filled with frills and laces far past the point of reason. He felt so blissful thinking about his many different dresses and heels. Tatsuya was becoming addicted to the sensation of being praised. He wanted to be even cuter! To wear girlier clothes and draw more attention so people would adore him. Tatsuya’s mind was being overwhelmed with girly thoughts and feelings. His head was like a cloud right now. Soft, fluffy, and vapid. He was blissfully unaware of his masculinity ebbing away as he served with a smile.

The next day Eikichi found himself lost in thought. Earlier he had gotten a call from a talent agency and offered to become a real idol. At first his heart burst with excitement and joy but his masculine side tried to resist. He promised to think on the offer and now he was stuck deciding what to do. “I always wanted to become a big music star but do I really want to do it as an idol?” To try and sort through his feelings Eikichi decided to write a song. Without delay he began to express his emotions through music trying to come up with an answer. At first his song was melancholic as he reflected on his conflicted feelings. The more he wrote though, the happier the mood of the song was becoming. Eikichi just felt happy writing his song he couldn’t understand how anyone could stand writing moody or boring songs. He started to realize that making an upbeat and cheerful song was much more of a priority for him than expressing his feelings. Eikichi could just imagine the smiling faces of his fans once they would hear the song. Thinking more about it, wasn’t that the most important thing? Dark and grimy music was okay but he would rather make people happy. Eikichi knew that music was meant to put smiles on peoples faces. He was filled with renewed vigor as he finally made up his mind about what to do. “That’s it I am going to become an idol! I will show everyone the power of real music! Oh this is going to be sooo exciting! I wonder what kind of outfits I will get to wear.” Eikichi was getting caught up in a wave of emotions as he went to call the agency.

The following day Tatsuya was once again beginning his shift at the cosplay café. Today he wore a bright blonde wig and a sexy red bunnysuit complete with heels and fishnet stockings. The leotard was padded to give him the illusion of having a large chest. It had taken a long time to get right but Tatsuya was proud of how lovely he looked right now. Between obsessing over how good he looked he was thinking about how he felt a bit odd around the patrons today. Tatsuya couldn’t put his finger on it but it was different than yesterday. It wasn’t until one of his fellow waitresses talked to him that he began to understand. “What’s wrong Tatsuko-chan? Lot of cute boys around today, normally you would be all over them~” Tatsuya was shocked that people seemed to think he was some kind of boy crazy flirt. He was perfectly capable of looking at a cute boy and….not staring….or thinking about what a hunk he is…..

Tatsuya smiled looking at a number of fine specimens. They already loved to compliment him on his appearance and let their eyes linger on him. Tatsuya figured it couldn’t hurt to encourage them a little. He started serving the customers with increased passion and making himself more enticing to them. From the way he talked to the way he walked he was trying to get their hearts racing. Tatsuya even adjusted his outfit and touched up his makeup for maximum appeal. One cutie in particular really caught his eye. Tatsuya took the chance to sneak a scrap of paper with his number on it. He gave the boy a wink as he strutted off. Later that week there was rumors of Tatsuya being seen on a date with the boy even giving him a kiss when it was over.

It had taken a bit of preparation but it was finally time for Eiko’s first concert. He wanted to have his first concert be set in Sumaru city and bring his music to the residents. Eiko eagerly waited backstage as he finished getting ready for the show. His hair and makeup were done and he had on a very girly, cutest, and frilly idol outfit. “I will be as cute as can be if that’s what makes my fans happy!” It wasn’t long before the time came and Eiko skipped out onto the stage. His heart practically melted seeing so many fans here to see him. “Thank you everyone for coming! I want to shower the whole world with love♥” Eiko had always wanted to be a famous musician and now he finally was going to become one. It wasn’t the way he had expected but being an idol was much better than being a rockstar anyhow. All he wanted was to please his fans and he knew he could do it with the power of girly pop music. With a big smile Eiko began to sing, immediately captivating and entrancing his audience.

One month later and Eiko’s fame had been skyrocketing. He was rising to become not just the biggest idol in Japan but to be an international star. Eiko had even met with other famous musicians and brought them to his way of thinking on music. Together they formed the idol group Love Love Parade. Eiko was incredibly happy to see that he was inspiring many young musicians to become idols as well. His new cutesy idol clothing line was selling incredibly well among both girls and boys. “I can’t wait to go on my first international tour! I want the whole world to see how wonderful idols are!” Eiko just knew he could make the whole world happy one day.

Eiko wasn’t the only one living a happy new life. Tatsuko had become a figure of many insane rumors especially centering on how insanely girly he was. Tatsuko was now known as “The Princess Of Seven Sisters High” for his beauty and how everyone pampered him. Because of this his apartment had now even turned into a massive pink castle complete with dozens of maids serving him. Tatsuko didn’t need to work but still stayed at the cosplay café so he could continue flirting with cute boys. It was rumored that no man could resist his charms although many likely wish they could. It was said that Tatsuko was so hyper girly that it was literally infectious, having an effect on people and environments that were around him for long periods of time. Seven Sisters High already had many of the students become girly schoolgirls and huge chunks of the school were now pink and cutely decorated. Tatsuko’s ex-boyfriends had all become new maids or girly besties for him.

Tatsuko happily sat in his castle with a cute boy at his side. His hair now went to his feet in a wavy style and was a gorgeous bright blonde. It even had a massive pink bow bigger than his head in it. Tatsuko only wore incredibly puffy, frilly, and hyper girly pink ballgowns with matching heels of which he owned thousands of. He was having fun kissing his new boyfriend, never growing old of finding new hotties to date. Still Tatsuko noticed that his boyfriend was beginning to focus more on his pretty dress and pink nails than anything else. He knew that it wouldn’t be long before the boy had befallen the same fate as all his other boyfriends. Tatsuko smiled giving him one last kiss before calling over some of his maids. They came in holding perfume, a girly outfit, and pink lipstick and nail polish. Tatsuko may have loved cute boys but just as much he adored makeovers. Besides he was really in the mood for a girly little tea party so it all would work out. Tatsuko would just find a new cutie at the café tomorrow anyway.

Eiko and Tatsuko never truly did find out who started all those girly rumors about them. Some say it was their friend Lisa who thought it would be fun and often was seen shopping with Tatsuko for more feminine dresses. Others say it was another one of their friends Maya and that she was obsessed with making boys cute. They even said that she owns a special camera that she uses to turn unsuspecting boys into her girly models. In the end the two didn’t care too much about solving the many mysteries of Sumaru City. Their lives were perfect now and that was all that mattered to them.


End file.
